


Apuesta

by eminahinata



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminahinata/pseuds/eminahinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Sí, bien… -susurro Lorne-. Gane la apuesta -. Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apuesta

**Author's Note:**

> Titulo: Apuesta  
> Autor: eminahinata  
> Fandom: Stargate: Atlantis  
> Palabras: 330  
> Pareja: John Sheppard/Rodney McKay  
> Advertencia: Slash  
> Disclaimer: Stargate y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Brad Wright y Robert C. Cooper. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucro, ¿vale? Sólo la diversión. Si fuera mío, seguramente John y Rodney estuvieran ya casados y la Dra. Weir no hubiera muerto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!  
> Resumen: -Sí, bien… -susurro Lorne-. Gane la apuesta -. Slash.  
> Nota de Autor: ¡Hola! Bien, esta es mi primera historia en este Fandom, por lo que no sean muy crueles conmigo, por favor. Desde el momento en que vi esta serie, me quede traumada con ella. Sheppard y McKay me recuerdan a otra pareja de otro Fandom que me encanta, pero McKay sin duda es mi favorito de esta serie, es muy divertida su personalidad. Luego le sigue Teyla. Es cuando dijo: ¡qué mujer! Sin más, espero sus comentarios. ¡A leer!

El Mayor Evan Lorne arqueo una ceja, entrando por la puerta al centro de mando de Atlantis, viendo con diversión como el Doctor Rodney McKay gritaba a diestra y siniestra a un relajado Teniente Coronel John Sheppard, quien intentaba ocultar una sonrisa sin mucho éxito.

Mayor Lorne negó con la cabeza, encaminándose hasta donde Ronon, Teyla y el Doctor Zelenka veían toda la escena con aburrimiento, demasiado acostumbrados a las discusiones maritales de aquellos dos. Porque esas discusiones no eran más que discusiones de un matrimonio realmente viejo. De aquellos que incluso terminaban la frase del otro.

-¿Y ahora por qué se pelean? –pregunto Lorne luego de saludar a cada uno.

-John jugaba con una de los nuevos dispositivos de Rodney, aun bajo las constantes quejas de este, y al final termino dejando caer el dispositivo al suelo. Rodney se puso nervioso y el resto ya lo conoces –señalo Teyla divertida. Lorne, por otro lado, asintió, regresando su vista a la discusión, muy consiente como el Coronel Sheppard se había introducido sutilmente al espacio personal del Dr. McKay.

-¿Cuándo creen que se darán cuenta? Porque saben, tengo algunas apuestas con algunos infantes –pidió en nadie en particular. Radek soltó un bufido. Él también tenía sus apuestas con los otros científicos.

-John ya se dio cuenta. Rodney supongo que todavía no –se encogió de hombros Ronon. Los otros tres voltearon a verlo con una ceja arqueada.

Fue un momento más tarde cuando la habitación quedo en silencio, por lo que voltearon a los dos hombres.  
El silencio se debía a que John cumplió su objetivo de invadir el espacio personal del canadiense, besándolo y usando una de sus manos que se enredo en la nuca de este para mantenerlo en su lugar, mientras que la otra se posaba en la cintura en un agarre firme, posesivo. McKay, logrando salir de su shock inicial, cerró los ojos y correspondió el beso.

Los espectadores parpadearon.

-Sí, bien… -susurro Lorne-. Gane la apuesta -.

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!


End file.
